In Thoughts
by Whimsycal
Summary: TsunaHaru. An interpretation of what goes on in Haru's mind when she is first whisked into TYL's future. Haru-centric one-shot.


_A/N: GAH I really love TsunaHaru, but there's so little TsunaHaru in the manga :(_  
_Here's a one shot. It's mostly Haru-centric, but I wanted there to be some TsunaHaru :) _

_A lot of what happens really does happen in the manga (chapters 142-145), but I used Haru's point of view to make it have more TsunaHaru potential. Hohoho!_

_Reviews are loved 3_

* * *

**In Thoughts : A Oneshot**

* * *

Haru was not easily frightened by monsters, scary movies, or even bullies. In fact, she could proudly state that in her 14 years of life, she had beaten up a fair amount of bullies when she caught up bullying other people.

But when the puff of smoke cleared around her and she heard yelling and loud explosions around her, she couldn't help but feel a cold feeling of apprehension.

She almost dismissed what was happening around her as a weird, twisted daydream. Sometimes she tended to have those, except a lot of them involved Tsuna-san, and in this one she did not see him in sight.

Then she saw Gokudera and Yamamoto nearby, and realized that this was probably still reality. The last thing she remembered was starting an argument with Gokudero, before Yamamoto flung himself on her and the world turned black.

When she finally came to, she discovered that Kyoko was next to her, and Reborn-chan was in a small onesie jumpsuit. And Reborn told them that they were currently in a difficult and dangerous situation, Haru immediately understood the implications that were being so carefully told to them.

Somehow, she always knew that Tsuna-san and Reborn-chan's game of Mafia was not really a game. She understood that, yet she felt the most at home when she was near the family, despite all the dangers they seemed to get themselves into.

The grave tone Reborn was telling them all this confirmed her thoughts. The baby told them Tsuna was in trouble, and just thinking about that made Haru's heart twist sickeningly. She glanced at Yamamoto's expression, which was grimmer than she could remember ever seeing on his face.

She turned her head to see how Kyoko was reacting to the news, but from what things looked, Kyoko was nodding seriously but did not seem to be understanding the complexity of it all.

Then Reborn said, "Tsuna is currently hospitalized, he got injured while he was rescuing Kyoko."

Haru's legs almost buckled, but she automatically turned, and went out to the hallway. She found herself in a strange and unfamiliar hallway. It was really cold, with stone floors and no windows.

She turned back to look at Reborn, who gave her an understanding look, and said, "Turn left and go straight. You'll see it."

Needing no further words, she turned and sprinted in the direction as quickly as she could, coming to a halt when she heard Tsuna-san's voice yell, "No...No way! Everyone came over 10 years too?"

Haru was slightly confused about what he was saying. Did that mean that they were... in the future? It made sense, she thought, but how was it possible? Yet she trusted Tsuna-san, because he was not the sort of person to blurt out lies. He was honest and true and reliable and _nice_.

She braced herself and slowly made her way towards the doorway, where she stood, transfixed, looking in horror at Tsuna-san's body all wrapped up. How did he get so _broken_? And there he was, laying on the bed looking not in top condition himself, nearly screaming at Gokudera something about how if THEY stay in a place like this, THEY will all be killed.

And that's when Haru's tears started pouring down her face uncontrollably. She knew very well who Tsuna-san was referring to. He was talking about her, Kyoko, Lambo, Ipin. Even though he was the one who had to deal with the troubles ahead, he was most concerned about THEM.

Her heart was pounding viciously against her chest. And selfishly, she wished that they could all be back to safety. She wanted Tsuna-san to smile again in that awkward way, even if it was at Kyoko. She didn't want to see him this way, lying on the bed wincing in pain in his efforts to sit up.

She hated this.

As their two heads whipped in her direction, she realized that she must have said it out loud. But she didn't care.

"The world of the future... It's so full of destruction". She moved her sleeves up to wipe her tears, which were still coming, and felt Kyoko, who had caught up with her finally, place a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Haru-chan", her beautiful orange haired friend said softly, as she patted her back.

Haru couldn't stand it. She couldn't bear the thought of Tsuna-san getting more injured, or worse... getting killed.

A rush of emotions ran through her head, and tossing all logic aside, she rushed headfirst towards Tsuna-san, throwing her arms around him.

As she cried and told Tsuna-san that she wanted to go back to a peaceful past, she felt him put his arms around her in surprise.

Her tears were soaking into the bandages around his chest, but his arms around her tightened just slightly. He didn't say anything, but she somehow knew that going back to a peaceful life at that moment was impossible.

Even if they COULD go back, Tsuna-san probably would not leave until the job here was completed, because if not, their lives would simply be in jeopardy again in the future. No, this was something that had to be taken care of, and only Tsuna-san and his "mafia" would be able to do it.

There were so many things about Tsuna-san that Haru couldn't help but love.

It was somewhat calming once her brain started being logical again. She then understood that this was something she could not be selfish about.

Tsuna-san and the rest of the family would do their best to protect them. And she had witnessed Tsuna-san's power before. The arms that encircled her waist when he saved her from drowning were surprisingly firm and strong.

Yes, she would worry about him when he was away doing whatever secretive things he would be doing. When he came back from training with bruises and scars, Haru was sure she would feel her stomach tighten nervously.

But she knew he would work his hardest. And she knew he would not be defeated that easily. Her most loved person would never give up, because that was just how he was.

She hugged Tsuna-san tightly, then pulled herself away, catching his eye to make sure he knew she would be more understanding from now on.

He looked slightly taken aback at the strength of her gaze, and scratched his head nervously, only to cause his messy hair to stick up even more.

When Reborn-chan told them to drink some tea and also it would be best for her and Kyoko to leave them to talk, Haru became more aware that there were other people in the room. Her face slightly turned pink, and she went to Kyoko, grabbing her friend's hand.

"Come on Kyoko, let's think of ways we could be of help. Haru thinks Tsuna-san and the others have some important stuff to talk about."

Her friend let out a small smile. "Okay Haru-chan, let's go."

fin

* * *

_A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed! Please comment about your thoughts on the fic. I appreciate all reviews! :)_


End file.
